Red's Black Book
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Being the ex-Indigo League champ has it's advantages and the ladies are very...receptive to it. Red has a connection with many of his female compatriots, mainly the gym leaders. Is he a shameless casanova? or is there true love for him somewhere? Even he doesn't know this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Red (and Leaf by extension) is a bad ass, the actions that YOU, the player guides them through is incredible. Red is also a womanizer. That's pretty much the premise of this fic. **

**Rated M: Not quite as explicit as I originally had intended, but still some sexual content, I wouldn't call it a real "citrus fruit" scene though. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Mistress Sabrina!" One of the Saffron's city's gym acolytes approached her fearless leader with the woman in question meditating. Sabrina, Saffron's city's infamous gym leader, meditated peacefully in the back room of her gym. The pokeballs of her pokemon floated around her gently, but all abruptly came down when the other woman came in the room. "Forgive me mistress." She said.

Sabrina sighed in small annoyance and said "it's fine. What is it?"

"Letter for you." She said handing her an envelope the acolyte then gave a simple bow then of respect and left. Sabrina picked up the pokeballs, placing them on her belt and then opened the letter.

_Sabrina_

_Dinner, eight o' clock. Directions on the back._

_Red_

For all purposes, she should have ripped the letter, hunt him down and use her telekinesis and slam him against the wall…although that would just be a violent variation of the date. No one in this city dared asked her out and with good reason. She rejected any suitors, sometimes violently depending how persistent they were. While her reputation has gotten better in the last few years and she's been nice to the people around her, indulging in the social media of the city and Kanto at large and even dabbling in…fashion, she was still not the most socially adept person.

However not every one that asks her out is the former Indigo League champion and all time celebrity. So here she was, in front of the luxurious apartment building, said address, and in a low cut purple dress to boot. She had Alakazam in her purse though, just in case.

She checked her watch, it read seven fifty as she approached the doorman, who in straight professionalism said "Miss Sabrina, you're expected."

This was the most luxurious apartment building in the city, there was even an apartment to her name here, but she never used it. However even she didn't own the penthouse in this building, you had to be a particular level of rich for that.

As the elevator opened on the last floor, which was the penthouse itself she was greeted by a Mr. Mime. The psychic type pokemon motioned for her to follow him. Near the living room, she saw a Raichu napping in the corner. This was his trademark pokemon, now retired and growing a little fat. She remembered the winding battle she had with him all those years ago as his Pikachu narrowly defeated her Alakazam (at the time a Kadabra). She was around fourteen at the time, and that was her third defeat ever behind the current Viridian city gym leader and Lance. It was well to note that all three were champions at one point or another.

Sabrina was led to the dining room, where a small cozy table awaited her. An empty seat with a large succulent Miltank Filet Mignon, with vegetable sides awaited her. There were also several side dishes, including Magikarp sushi.

On the other seat he was seated…Isamu Akai, known better as Red, the once champion of the Indigo league, the one who bought down Team Rocket and arguably the most powerful trainer in the world. He wore an open red suit, with a black undershirt and a red fedora, clearly not intent on giving up his color theme. He gave her a sly smile, not revealing his eyes. This action caused shiver to run down her spines.

"How'd you end up staying here?" Sabrina asked, curious at his financial situation as she sat down.

"Silph Co." He said, always being a man of few words.

"Is that so?"

"If you would have saved them from a criminal takeover you'd probably be in my position." Sabrina eyed the food, it certainly looked delicious.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" She asked as she picked up the chopsticks and took a magikarp roll.

"Traveling mostly. Sometimes Silph Co. wants me to go to places and speak for them, they offer me a lot of cash so I barely turn them down. Other than that I'm training, trying to build the perfect team." Sabrina felt something furry rubbing against her leg with a small ticklish fervor. She saw Raichu rubbing up against her, the once champion pokemon knowing her.

"You should release whatever pokemon you have, let them relax a while." Sabrina wondered how he could tell she had Alakazam with her. She reached in and took the pokeball, releasing the phychic pokemon in a flash of red. Alakazam gave a low hiss as he came too, looking at his surroundings, Raichu motioned for him to go to his direction. The slightly chubby pokemon sitting on his backside in front of a large bowl was served by the a large helping of wet pokemon food. Alakazam walked towards the bowl and sat cross legged across the electric type, putting his spoons down and picking the bites along with Raichu with its hands. "Gotta let him outside soon so he can discharge his excess power, else he gets a little grumpy."

"What pokemon do you have with you now? I couldn't really see in Leaf's wedding." She said remembering attending the wedding of Leaf and the Viridian Gym Leader, the childhood friends of Red. Leaf was the fourth person to beat her, after Red, in her quest trailing her two friends. She could have had a chance at champion, but she stopped after getting the Cinnabar badge when Red and Blue, the current Viridian Gym Leader, came home after league battles.

She attended the wedding along with pretty much every single gym leader, elite four and even some champions from other regions. It was highly publicized.

"I've retired most of my old team. I released Blastoise, Venasaur and Lapras to the wild…it was gut-wrenching, but I'd rather they spend their life as nature intended. Charizard and Raichu aren't kept in pokeballs anymore and Charizard is still my ride around places, he's actually sleeping on the roof now as I set up a nice little dragon shelter for him. Snorlax is with my mother, he's fathered many offspring in some deals I had with breeders. As for my new pokemon, I can't reveal too much, but I do have a Gengar…" He said. Sabrina looked at him with annoyance.

"Ugh, worst pokemon ever…where'd you catch it?"

"Didn't catch that specific Gengar, I captured a Haunter and had it breed, I raised the Gengar since it was a Ghastly. All of my new team were bred." The best trainers usually breed their own pokemon, her own Alakazam comes from a long line of pokemon that has always served her family. The rest of her team was also bred.

Sabrina had already devoured her steak, being a psychic means your body naturally burns more calories which meant that she and her acolytes go through food quickly.

"Wanna head for the balcony?" He asked.

"Sure."

Red stood up offering his arm for her. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. "Getting a little ballsy aren't you?" But nonetheless locked arms with him as they walked outside. The immense balcony had a great view of Saffron City, the city which was the capital of this great nation. She heard the loud breathing of Charizard, but couldn't see it as it was tucked into the rooftop. Red let go of her as he rested his hands on the rails, taking in the views as well.

"Saffron is something, but Unova is whole nother' level. This country is small in comparison to the world."

"Foreigners you say?" Sabrina enquired. "This place really has no nationality, you're Japanese descendant, and I'm of Welsh blood. Surge is a pure-blooded yank and Brock is an Ainu. Viewing the rest of the world as foreign when the rest of the world has poured its people here is hardly sporting isn't it?"

Red looked at her inquisitively. "You're right, but I was born and raised in this country, so my reaction is simply human. You're overthinking things Sabrina." He said. Sabrina thought about it and noted that people do form attachments to their native land, regardless of race.

"Fine, fine."

"I have to ask, what's the pop-star look you've had lately?" He asked which caused a small blush to appear.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I was eleven years old, I came to battle you. You wore strange clothes and gave off an aura of mystery. I remember what you said to me as I approached you in your gym: _I had a vision of your arrival! I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!" _Sabrina's cheeks were flushed red.

"Well…I really did have a vision of you coming to battle me."

"…and now you're a celebrity, wearing fashion, showing off that midriff…"

"What…"She said annoyed, but with a visible blush, finishing the sentence. "…are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing, except that you've changed. You don't let your uniqueness isolate you anymore." Sabrina looked at the city, not meeting his gaze.

"I told you all those years ago that I'm not unique. Psychic powers…anybody can achieve that, everybody theoretically is psychic. I've spent my life researching psychic pokemon and humans, look at my acolytes, they come in my doors not knowing anything about telekinesis, clairvoyance or telepathy... I teach any who come in, and they all learn. Once I realized I wasn't that different…things open up."

"Well, you are different." Red said with a smile. Sabrina offered him a sincere smile back.

"So are you…" They stared at each other's eyes as Red moved his face closer. Thoughts ran through Sabrina's head as her body was getting uncomfortable. "Wait…no, this is wrong. You're…you're too young!"

"I'm already of consent…and I'm not some innocent child who you're going to deflower." He said. Sabrina should have realized off course he must have had experience since being a champion, even a former one, is akin to being a rockstar. Nonetheless, he attempted to kiss her again, this time succeeding. Sabrina grabbed on the younger man as she deepened the kiss.

"Inside, now!" She commanded to which he could only obey. They both stepped inside the arpartment, to which Raichu and Alakazam watched with rather disgusted faces as they stumbled, kissing all the way, into the master bedroom.

Sabrina took off his vest as she kissed his neck. He was going crazy, it could be Sabrina just mentally sabotaging him or maybe she really is that hot, but his mind wasn't clear. He made her dress fall with a simple moving of her straps, revealing her black lacy underwear. She pushed him onto the king size bed, his hat dropping on the floor revealing his unkempt brown hair. She was intent on getting hers tonight.

Red did what any person his age would do in this position and grabbed a breast. Sabrina's breasts were hardly the biggest he's seen, but they were still nice and perky…and very comfortable to the touch. And obviously she seemed to be highly sensitive, as she gave a small moan at his touch. Sabrina then unzipped his pants, pulling them down gently, noticing his boxer shorts. As intoxicatingly horny as she was, she could wait, it was better to enjoy the moment more.

Red reached up and pulled her down, forcibly kissing her again, as his hands reached from behind and grabbed her buttocks. Sabrina once again moaned, surprised at his sudden aggressiveness. His fingers began to trail inside her panties touching those sensitive areas she didn't quite want touched quite yet. Unfortunately for her, her body did not let her resist, distortion, it barely let her talk. And once his fingers ran deep, she was reduced to nothing, she thought she was going to control this, but she was delightfully wrong.

While she didn't date nor had romantic relationships, the nature of her gym and her acolytes had driven curiosity in her, so she has had experience, but never with the aggressiveness that this man displayed, but it paralleled greatly to his nature. The stubbornness that pushed him to trek all throughout kanto in his quest

He moved his other hand behind her back, scratching her lightly as his fingers touched her bra. His fingers were more pleasant than painful, as the pleasure increased her pain tolerance. He unhooked her bra and coerced her to take it off. With her breasts in plain view now, he grabbed one the gym leader's nipple softly.

"Ahhh…" Sabrina moaned at his touch, her nipples being much too sensitive for her own good. The feelings were doubled as he felt his tongue flick one of them. In her pleasurably intoxicated state Red took the chance to flip her over, much to her surprise, holding her arms down. Kissing her aggressively more, he moved down and removed her panties…

* * *

She lazily opened up her eyes as the sun peered through the window, she vaguely remembered the night before. Alakazam was tapping her shoulder, he looked very annoyed with her as he telepathically sent his disapproval of such behavior to her.

"Go away…" She said with a sleepy tone. Eventually, at her pokemon's insistence, she got up only covered with a blanket. "Red?" She called. She walked towards the balcony, to find red fully dressed in a casual outfit not dissimilar to what he wore back in his champion and pre-champion days.

"Oh, you're up. I was about to wake you up, but first I had to rouse Charizard from his sleep." He said.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yup, got things to do. Places to go, people to see. You know, such and such…"

"Right, are you planning a rematch with her?" She said, referring to the Sinnoh champion.

"That's the whole reason why I'm making a new team. The world tournament is coming up, time to make a scene again. You're supposed to be in it as well right?" He said. Sabrina then remembered she did sign up for the tournament, after a great deal of annoyance from the other gym leaders.

"Yeah, I'm just gym leader though…not that important in the grand schemes of things."

"Bullshit, the elite four originally wanted you after Agatha's retirement and Lance's second bout as champion in place of Koga." He said with small irritation.

"I…who told you that?"

"Blue."

"Of course…" She said, being a former champ and so close to the indigo plateau had to have given the current Viridian Gym Leader ear sight of all the happenings in the Elite Four.

"You're a strong trainer, I wanna see your team in action again." He said slowly walking towards the edge. Raichu was crawling behind him as well

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as he and his Raichu dropped from the balcony. She ran to the edge in panic as a large mass flew down from the roof. The Charizard picked up both figures quickly and steered off into the distance, waving at her.

"What an asshole…"


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Celadon City on Charizard back was fairly short, the large pokemon was able to accommodate him and Raichu just fine as the electric type hung on its trainer's back. Charizard flew smoothly through route seven as Red enjoyed the sights. The night with Sabrina was very pleasant. She always fascinated him and he found that she was sweet girl inside the stoic demeanor.

Plus she's hot, very… very hot.

But still he couldn't see himself in a committed relationship with her. She was too focused on other things, but he hoped that she could find love in whatever form suits her.

In the meanwhile he needed to handle some personal business in Celadon before heading to Unova. As he approached the city Charizard descended downward on the pads that the pokemon center had for such a thing. The other trainers on the rooftop pads were a little shaken back but awed at the same time, both he and the Charizard were famous.

The pokemon center had facilities to take care of Charizard and Raichu for the night, since they no longer had pokeballs, that however was a paid service unlike the other servicesprovided by the center.

"Don't wait up buddy, be back later."

Charizard roared happily in response as Red left the rooftop and building. He walked the busy streets of Celadon, this was after all the commercial center of Kanto and people came from all over the world just to shop here.

Red strolled over to the police station, where the female officer on the front counter greeted him with a smile.

"Aw good." She said as she reached under and pulled out a pokeball, handing it to him. "He was a big help in escort duty, with him around no one bothered us a bit."

"You're welcome." He said.

"The chief sends his regards and hopes you show the Kanto spirit in the tournament."

"Don't worry I will." He said as he left the station. "Got to kill time, I'm not departing till tomorrow."

Red wandered around town and decided to stop by the Celadon's Mega Mall. Maybe some new clothes were in order, or check the technical machine shop. Red ended buying nothing however, just mostly window shop while clerks tried to persuade him to buy.

Something however caught his eye on a particular store.

Erika's was the most famous perfume and flower shop in the nation; orders were made even from the U.S. to have the goods of this store delivered. But more importantly and coincidentally, the owner and creator of said goods store was exiting of the store.

"Yo, Erika!" He startled the woman. While she's usually dressed in Kimonos, noting her half Japanese ancestry, she was dressed today rather casually with jeans, sweater and sunglasses.

"Oh Red, long time no see." She was a stunning woman, with black hair that rode the edge of her face, held back on her forehead by a headband. Her Asian features accentuated her beauty, she looked serene. She was also rich obviously, by inheritance and by her own art.

"How's business doing?" He asked, giving her his charming smile.

"It's very good, I just scored a major client in Costa Rica. Listen, I'm going back to the gym, come with me, we can catch up on the way."

"Sounds good."

On the walk to her gym, he had a pleasant conversation with her, even if she was talking about pokemon battles.

"I met that Sinnoh champion in some fundraiser a couple of months ago. She's a bit unhinged, but then from what they told me she's gone through, I'm not surprised. That woman Cynthia was with her that day, she's beautiful…" Red had never met Cynthia, he would like to battle her one day since they say she's tough. "Oh we're here." She said, stopping in front of the large building.

They both entered, being met with green. Her gym was beautifully decorated with a natural décor, like the Garden of Eden. Plants grew everywhere, but not uncontrollably, allowing pathways for comfortable walking, along with a large arena in the center. Several wooden little gates allowed vines to grow beautifully on them. He could recognize several dormant pokemon which would otherwise masquerade as plants to the common eye.

"No one here?"

"Nop, everybody's got the day off today, give me a couple of minutes while I get dressed." She said as she entered a side door.

Red then took the chance to walk around. He could see several sleeping glooms buried in the soil, along with her Victreebel emitting its sweet orders. But what caught his attention was a large red flower that pulsated slowly.

"Holy hell, she got herself a Venasaur." He said as he approached it. Most of its body except its back underground, but he knew a Venasaur when he saw one. He touched the large plant gently, reminding him of his own Venasaur.

"Aw I see you saw my new addition to the gym." Erika said, now dressed in a yellow kimono, as she appeared behind Red.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. He'll be coming with me to the tournament. Will I see you there?"

"Yup." He said, stepping away from the Venasuar. Erika trailed her fingers across his chest as she walked past him. "Oh ho, she's teasing." He thought as he walked behind her.

"The scents of plant pokemon have many uses…" she began to say. "…they can be dangerous, but I strive to find the beauty in them. That's why everyone covets my perfumes. My flower arrangements aren't anything special, but since I make them, they sell." She said, the sleeping forms of several belsprouts moved in rhythm, as they waked past them.

"It's impressive, it's too bad I never got to know you better, I kind of rushed in an out here all those years ago." Erika looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Well…that can always be fixed."

Now the thing about Erika, as Red had learned, was that she was a big gossip. Now she didn't divulge too much of herself, but pieces fit together from many sources. And having a psychic sort-of-friend helped well.

"_She's a kinky masochist." Was Sabrina's simple words._

As they began to grope and kiss each other, Red began formulating a sinister plan to enjoy his time with this woman.

While they were rolling on the ground, Red grabbed some vines, not just a vine, but a broken off Venasaur vine all while violating Erika's mouth with his tongue. Breaking off the kiss, he flipped Erika to her stomach much to her surprise.

"Wha-what are-HMMPH." First thing he did was put a vine around her mouth, gagging her. He then quickly tied her wrists together. She struggled feebly under his strength as he continued to tie her with great skill. He had learned how to hogtie pokemon from a rancher, applying it to a person wasn't that different. Although he didn't tie her ankles to her wrists, he instead tied vines around her breasts and between her legs, putting extra pressure there. She squealed as he pulled that particular vine.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, she was tied up nicely and her kimono had fallen open, revealing she didn't wear the traditional underclothing under the kimono, but western laced panties.

"How shameful, this is not the proper underwear for this." Isamu Akai did not know much about the not-so-far-off land of Japan, though they did found this country, evident with the naming of the regions, but his mother taught him enough. He was just teasing Erika though as he couldn't care less about cultural misgivings. "I think I might have to punish you for this transgression on my culture. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're half-Japanese. In fact, I I'll be more cruel because of it." He said to her ear. Her cheeks were hot red, she squirmed and cursed in her gag, but her pheromones were that of desire. Otherwise the whole gym would have turned on him with its caretaker being in danger.

He gave her ass a nice swift smack, causing her to groan through her gag. He repeated that for several slaps, enjoying her resounding cries, until her buttocks were a nice pink hue under her panties. He then pulled the vine on her crotch hard, eliciting a heavy moan from her. "Shameless…shameless woman. This punishment turned into something else for you didn't it?" He continued pulling the vine causing very sensual sound from her. He let go in order to dig his fingers in, and found wet moist. Erika squirmed and moaned loudly as he pulled it out, his finger dripping with her juices. He put the finger up to her face, showing her the current state she's in.

She looked at it with embarrassment.

"Tsk tsk, Erika."

He left her for a moment, as she wriggled in her bonds, uncomfortable yet hot. He came back soon holding a small perfume bottle, one of hers.

"This is one of your famous aphrodisiacs, it makes governments nervous and I've heard it's banned in a few countries. I can understand their fear…" Erika looked in terror as he uncapped it, this was made from the mixture of the extracts of Victrebeel, Bellosom and other grass pokemon. This made a person's sex drive increase instantly, putting them in a prolonged aroused state that lasts for hours. That particular one was meant for women.

He grabbed her hair and held the vial to her nose, she tried not to breathe, but her mouth was gagged so that wasn't a good idea. She breathed it, letting the sweet scents fill her lungs.

"This is going to suck…" She thought. She already felt lightheaded with one nose fill. She knows soon she'll start feeling the effects.

To her dismay he left the room again, leaving her in her state. She could feel warmness start embracing her insides, the same feeling one got when drunk, but with less disorientation. The warmness soon concentrated on her crotch, she was already horny, but this simply amplified the feeling threefold.

It was now completely torturous, her body beckoned for release, but she wasn't even able to touch herself. Not that masturbation would have solved this, she needed a partner to help her.

It soon became unbearable, she was trashing about in her bonds, unable to satisfy the itching and panging her body created. The vines in her crotch and breasts dug in the more she moved, not helping one bit.

Soon Red came back and he quickly unbound the vine around her crotch and ankles, freeing up her lower body. Red took this moment too add a bit more torment to her, he grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled up, causing the material to go up crack and reveal her nice, recently spanked buttocks. Just for good measure, he gave her buttocks a few more resounding spanks.

"Hmmphh."

"So, you must be crying for release?"

Her body forced her to agree with this, she was really ashamed to have been reduced to this.

Grabbing her panties again, he pulled her hips upward, putting her ass in the air and helping her get comfortable in that position.

She was now at her most vulnerable and he can now finally proceed.

He ravished her body in all types of positions for two hours, as she cried out in pleasure. After he was well and done, he put on his clothes, leaving her lying on the soil naked. Her gag fallen off at some point.

"I should…I should throw you in jail for this." She said under heavy breaths.

"But you won't, cause you enjoyed every minute of it. It was your intention when you bought me here was it not?"

"I didn't think you'd violate me so thoroughly though, geez, untie me."

Red however, gave her an evil smile. "Nah, I think I'll leave you like this."

"What? NO! Untie me this instant!" Despite that, Red continued walking away.

"Wake up your Victrebeel or something. See ya at the tournament!" And like that Red left the gym.

"GODDAMN YOU RED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She wriggled about, only her hands were still tied at this point. She struggled and managed to get on her knees, using them to shimmy towards her sleeping Victrebeel. "I am going to kill him."

Red picked up Charizard and Raichu and flew out of Celadon quickly, heading to Vermilion in order to catch as ship to Unova.

It would be a one month trip inside a cruise ship, he wondered what awaited him till then.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honeyyyy." Leaf cried as she entered the Viridian gym. Leaf was a natural from Pallet Town and a cousin of Red. Red's mother's brother had married a Norwegian lady, giving birth to Leaf, making her a multiethnic girl which was not uncommon in that country.

She was a pretty girl, with long brown hair and toned body. She wore a verity of clothes, but today she wore a simple black shirt and white pants. She was powerful trainer in her own right, she did after all help Red raid the Celadon Rocket base all those years ago and defeated seven of the eight gym leaders in Kanto. Stopping short since the Viridian leader of that time disappeared, but at that point she had lost interest in being champion and just wanted to do something else. She still hasn't found what she wants to do, but in the meanwhile helps out with Viridian gym and is available to substitute the gym leader if he's unavailable to battle.

Not too long ago she married Gary Samuel Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson, otherwise known as Blue, another former Indigo champion and current Viridian City gym leader. Those who knew them found this hardly surprising, as they acted like a married couple long before that.

"Babe, I'm busy." He said as he ordered his Rhyperior to ram the opposing Aggron, the large pokemon smashing into its metal foe. He was fighting one of his gym handlers, for training purposes.

Leaf, not at all amused said "Excadrill!" she threw a pokeball, releasing the drilling pokemon. "Fissure! Now"

The ground type pokemon stroke the ground with his drill hands, opening a giant fissure that ran in between the two bigger pokemon. The two pokemon were thrown back at the force as their trainers quickly recalled them into their pokeballs.

"Ok, ok, what is it!" Blue said as he threw his arms in the air.

"We've been invited to the pokemon world tournament."

* * *

In his travels, Red had met a man named Riley, a tough trainer and breeder whom he managed to beat regardless. He traded him an egg for one of Riley's Riolu eggs, its evolved form Lucario being a good competitive pokemon. But what he got out of his trip to Iron island the most was a technique that Riley thought him and that was how to use "aura", a sort of spiritual energy that people resonate. For humans it is highly limited and it cannot be used for massive offense like pokemon, but at the very least a person can use Aura to "see" around him, offering a sixth sense.

As such this made sneaking up on him impossible, as one unfortunate ninja found out.

Catching his cruise ship to Unova on Vermillion after his fun with Erika, with a small alcove meant for large flying types where his Charizard nested, he had been spied on in his room. Unfortunately for the ninja, thanks to his aura, he had his Gengar sneak up and assault her mind, knocking her out.

Janine, Gym Leader of Fuchsia city, and heir to the Koga-ryu school of ninjitsu found herself bound, stripped to her underwear and gagged in Red's cabin. She was alone in the room.

"Damn Gengar." She thought. No amount of training could prepare one for a ghost pokemon, especially a Gengar. She tried to move, but the way she was tied, her wrists together ad dangling from the ceiling while her ankles were also bound as her body hung, prevented from doing much. She was very uncomfortable and she was alone for at least half an hour more before he came back.

He was wearing swim trunks, shades and an open shirt, holding a drink in his hands. "Oh you're awake."

Janine began screaming obscenities, but all that came out was "Hmmmph, hmmmph." Red simply laughed at her as he proceeded forward, putting his glass down. "Answer me something Janine, you're like the third ninja I've caught spying on me. What is the issue here, did I piss of the Koga-ryu? Did I insult your daddy? No, I figured it out, you're just spying on me on behalf of someone else…." He said as he got dangerously close to her. "You're spying on me for the elite four aren't you?" He whispered to her ear.

The look of nervousness at her face as he pulled back confirmed it. "Right?" She put her head down, not daring to look.

Red thought as to what was up the Elite Four's butt? He was…ok with them and Lance and Bruno wasn't even there anymore, so even if there were grudges, which there aren't, they would have retired with them. Besides, Lance and Bruno were dear friends of his. He concluded that the current indigo elite four just wanted to keep tabs on him.

"The question now Janine is what to do with you?" He had met her before in a few high society gathering. She was a cute thing, with her frizzy hair tied up and her limber toned body which intense training and martial arts had given her. There was no doubt she knew probably around twenty ways to kill him. Trainer wise, he never had the pleasure of battling her, but from her records he knew she was good enough. If she was anything like her father that is.

She wore black cotton underwear, and a practical looking thong with no eccentricities. Noticing he was looking at her body, she blushed deeply and began to trash in her bonds. "You know wiretapping a citizen is a serious offense" He said, to which she looked back.

"Yeah like holding me against my will like this is much better!" She thought.

"I should have you tried for this." He said with an evil smile.

"Having me tied up like this nearly naked is not going to be ignored! There's no way a court will take his side on this…would they?" She thought. Noticing her pensive mean he grabbed her face by her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"If I ungag you, you can't call for help alright? Gengar's still around, he'll knock you out instantly just at the thought." He said. "Are you going to behave?" He asked. After some thought at her situation and how helpless she was, she nodded, he then unclasped her gag. A strand of saliva stuck on it as he pulled it out her mouth, despite that she was extremely dry in her throat. He put the gag on an end table nearby and looked back at her.

"I will murder you…" She said lowly.

"You have to be untied for that don't you think?"

"Untie me this instant…I am a konouchi of the Koga-ryu, I will not be treated this way. You will release me now if you value your life Trainer Red!" She said dangerously.

"No. Not yet."

She groaned at her situation. Red honestly thought it was cute, but then h noticed her clear her throat.

"Are you thirsty?"

Janine stopped her rant, she was thirsty..."Yeah I'm a little…wait."

It was too late as Red tipped his drink against her lips, she was forced to gulp it down. After finishing she said "Oh, it's just water."

"I'm not gonna be drinking liquor with ninjas at my tail." He said.

"Look…"

"Shush gym leader, I don't want an explanation. I'll take an apology though." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What? No, I'm not apologizing for following orders."

"Well then I guess you're spending the rest of this trip strung up like that." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait damn it!" She shouted. "Alright fine." At that he turned around to face her again.

"Actually…scratch that, I don't want a verbal apology anymore." He said as his lust was now beginning to take a hold of him. She noticed it and got nervous.

"W…what?"

"Give me a kiss ninja girl." He demanded.

"You tie me up like this and basically torture me, and you want me to kiss you?" She said with indignation. Still, even if you wouldn't admit it, this situation had been turning somewhat hot already. Being tied up like this at a whim of a man, and a powerful trainer, made her hot in ways she didn't want to think about. When he grabbed her face again, she didn't resist as he planted his lips on hers. "I'm so stupid…" she thought as he broke the kiss. She laid her head low in shame.

"I'm untying your legs, no kicking me with kicky feet ninja. Remember, Gengar." He warned as he untied the rope from her legs, allowing them to hang freely. He took the rope that pulled her arms and lowered them, so that she could stand on the floor, but on her tiptoes he didn't want her with too much freedom yet. "Now then, my dear sweet ninja." He said lifting her chin. "You got yourself into this situation, you might as well enjoy yourself." He said as his fingers rode up her stomach, sending a ticklish chill up her spine.

"Damn you…"

"If I am, then you are coming to the distortion world with me" He said. He really did love to tease women like this, his fingers moving up her bra and digging in to the fleshy mounds of her breasts. She gasped at the feeling, moaning as he pinched them. She's laid with one or two men before, but not with this kind of foreplay. Her wrists were still tightly bound above her head, preventing her from doing anything herself.

Grabbing her ass from behind, he then lifted her legs so they could wrap around his waist. "Let's begin…"

He woke up a couple of hours later on the cabin bed, Janine resting peacefully on his chest. It was some good clean kinky sex, his favorite kind, with a girl that's stubborn at first but loses herself in it.

* * *

The following days were spent in leisure as he sailed the oceans, Janine would come by once in a while to spend some time and leave, she most likely had business to attend to herself. The ship made a small stop on an island in order to refuel. He had heard of this place, a little touristic area of a population of about five hundred. He decided to walk around the island for the day, maybe since he wasn't being followed to his knowledge he could actually have a drink.

Having a drink in an outdoor bar, he could have sworn the woman that sat next to him seemed familiar. Still he kept to himself, he wanted to just drink in peace.

"Hey…if it isn't my old friend." She said. Red turned to look at her and realized whom she was. The striking red head was none other than Lorelei, former member of the Indigo Elite Four.

"Well fuck me." He said. Lorelei was always a crush he had, those long legs with that librarian look just turned him on. Seeing her again did not dispel it either, especially in the blue and black one piece bathing suit she was wearing. "Haven't seen you in years…"

"I know…you certainly grew out just fine. How's Leaf and Blue?"

"They got married."

"What? Oh man, I would have loved to see that."

"We tried getting a hold of you, but it's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth." He said. Lorelei smiled as she sipped her drink.

"I was researching the pokemon genome in Belize, spoiler alert, we didn't get much that we didn't already know. The research company provided me a place to stay here for a months while they prepare their next project. I would have rather gone home, but hey…" she said as she finished her drink. "I loved being a trainer, but being part of the elite four was a drag, we had to put up a character to strangers" She then began imitating the same thing she told him all those years ago when they first met at the indigo plateau in an over-dramatic voice "Your pokemon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" She said waving her hands in an "oogie bogie" manner. They both shared a laugh at that. "I do miss it sometimes though. I don't battle much anymore."

"Want to battle now?" Red asked. Surprised, she looked at him and smiled at his request and said "Fuck yes."

An hour later the battle ended, he won of course, but it was a very challenging one. He expected nothing less of a former elite four member and in fact her team had gotten much better.

As he called back Gengar, he said "Damn, where the hell you get that Ice-Rotom?"

"Like I told you earlier, I've been around." She said. He was mildly distracted how good she looked in her swim suit, the battle was played out on the beach and it attracted a small crowd. "Let's get out of here."

After a quick trip to the pokemon center, where their nurses recharged the pokemon's life through the stasis technology that the pokeballs provided, Red was invited to Lorelei's small villa on the beach. It was still quite a few hours before heading back to the ship, so he tagged along with her on her invite.

"Nice place." He said, it was nice little beach villa, with a great view of the ocean.

"I have frappe, would you like some?"

"I would love a frappe." He said sitting down on her comfortable couch. Lorelei prepared the snack for him and he was mesmerized by her ass, as the material of her bathing suit found itself going inside her crack. His daze broke as soon as he turned around. "She had to have been doing that on purpose" He thought. She handed him a drink and sat down next to him, sipping her own frappe. "You know, I haven't had a battle in months, and not one as challenging as that. It's exhilarating." She said as she sipped her straw in a more suggestive manner than needed.

"The pleasure's all mine, Lorelei."

"Another thing…" She said, putting her hand on his thigh. At this, Red nearly jumped, he wasn't expecting that. "I've never…properly thanked you for what you did in the Sevii Islands."

"Oh that's quite alright, Lorelei, I was just…" He said nervously but was shushed by her finger on his lips.

"Shhh…" She said as her hand moved inside his pants. "Just have fun Red." She got up and kneeled in front of him.

"Oh boy."

* * *

As the ship departed he waved to Lorelei who walked him to the port.

"Man what a day." He said to himself. He was just blown by Lorelei of the elite four, it was definitely a highlight for him.

He felt a bump a on his leg and saw Raichu, who had been going around the cruise himself as he pleased. "Huh, you look pretty happy too."

The pokemon cried back. "Yeah, buddy you said it."

The next day he was up on the nest the ship had for large pokemon, including many gazebos for them to sleep under. Red was currently scrubbing Charizard's skin, as the large dragon like pokemon rolled on his belly.

"Hold on, I wasn't even done with your back yet." He said. He had retired Charizard from battling, not even carrying him in pokeballs anymore, for health concerns. Charizards, while powerful, competitive wise tends to get destroyed by moves like Stealth Rock and Stone Edge. And rock moves were common in tournaments. Still, Charizard got him through his adventure and the indigo league and still trained with him years after. Even battling that Ethan kid who came to Mt. Silver looking for him.

It was after Red's loss to Ethan that Pikachu asked him to evolve him, as he wanted to reach his next life stage. He figured it was for sexual reasons and was proven right when he asked him asked to be breed, he supposed the alpha male mindset kicked in. But Raichu had also been retired from battling, much for the same reasons as Charizard.

Raichu was sunbathing nearby, with Red's shades on his head. The ship's loud horn then blew to which Red walked to the edge, finding land on the horizon. He had gone to Unova once before, but didn't stay for long. Now he would be staying for a month till the World Tournament.

"Time to start training."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Based on a certain gif. **

* * *

"Alright let's go Charizard, we're going north till we hit Nimbasa!" As soon as the ship docked, trainers with their flying pokemon were given clear to leave and they all left in a large wave from the ship's pokemon pens. Raichu hung on his back like always.

Once he hit Nimbasa, a city of floating lights and entertainment, he would begin a month long training process in order to prepare for the tournament. Professor Oak had contacted the local professor and arranged a place for him to stay there.

Reaching Nimbasa in under an hour, the directions he was given led him to the rooftop of a short looking building. With no facilities around, and not wanting to make a trip to the pokemon center, he synched Charizard to a luxury ball and recalled him. Most pokemon did not mind being in a poke ball, as it is a luxurious and carefree environment, with a stasis field if needed. Luxury Balls were especially so. Even as Silph Co.'s spokesperson, he still wasn't sure of the mechanics of them.

* * *

"Red."

"I'm sorry sir but there is no reservation under that name." The woman at the front desk said.

In a low voice Red said "Isamu Akai…" The woman began typing away.

"Ah yes, a reservation was made by Professor Aurea Juniper, you have the suite. Here's your key." She handed him the keycard.

"Damn it Oak…" Red said, knowing the old man loved to use his real name. As he took the elevator he began thinking of plans tomorrow, he would probably head out to the "desert" near here and train, but he was still missing one member of his team, currently filled by Charizard. But he needed not worry about that specific pokemon's training. Dropping into his bed, Raichu curled up next to him. He grabbed one of his pokeballs and let go of Gengar.

"Do what you do." He said to the ghost pokemon as he phased through the walls. He always let Gengar loose in places like this. It gave the pokemon something fun to do and it made sure there were no ninjas or gangsters after him. He and Raichu both fell asleep soon afterwards.

However he was soon woken up with a nudge to his arm. He found Gengar with a noticeable frown on his face. This freaked him out for several reasons mainly because Gengar's don't frown. "What's wrong?"

The floating pokemon simply shook his head, Red now realized he wasn't just frowning, something had him spooked. A Gengar, a master of fear and nightmares, was spooked. Something had to be particularly wrong here. He was beckoning him to follow him. "Ok, lead the way." Leaving Raichu still sleeping, he followed Gengar through the halls of the hotel, the employees moving out of the way from the ghost pokemon. Gengar stopped in front of another suit, pointing to it frantically. Red was getting some unusual aura from that room.

"Open it."

Phasing his hand through the doorknob, Gengar opened the door and Red stepped in quietly. He began hearing what he thought was the tortured cries of a woman. Picking up the pace a bit, he peeked into the living room and saw what shocked his pokemon so much. He saw a redheaded woman tied to a chandelier, being whipped on her back and buttocks by an ivysaur, whose face seemed to suggest apprehensiveness at this.

"Oh yes! Use Vine Whip!" She said.

Red immediately walked out, closing the door behind him. "We shall not speak of this again." Gengar nodded in response.

* * *

That night, he decided to go the hotel's bar, in order to get a few drinks and then retire for the night. As he drank and tried to forget that unusual memory, his thoughts unfortunately began to get muddled with dirtiness. "If she wants someone to do that to her, why not a person? It just seems wrong to use pokemon like that. That Harmonia guy would flip his shit if he saw that." He thought as he took another gulp of his drink. "Eh, whatever, to each his own I guess…or to her own." He was then alarmed greatly as the same woman sat down next to him. She was dressed in a green blouse with a black mini skirt. "A blue midori please." She ordered. Through the corner of his eye he got a good look on her now with her short cropped red hair had black highlights and two long bangs covering the sides of her face. He know knew who she was as he had heard of her before, she was Gardenia, a Sinnoh Gym Leader.

"Whoa, please tell me you aren't Red?" She said, now looking at him, much to his slight dismay.

"Yup…that's me…" He said with a forced smile.

"Oh my…I am Gardenia, I am such a huge fan!" She said shaking his hand with enthusiasm. He noticed now that she was actually quite attractive, but what he saw earlier still plagued his mind. Still, Red's mind began to explore its devious side and wonder how fun he could make this. "The way you stopped Team Rocket in Silph Co. with your Venasaur is legendary."

"Venasaur…of course." He thought. He remembered it was mostly his old Venasaur, whom he rode on its back as he wrecked through Silph Co. and fought Giovanni. "Yup, Venasaur, I loved to just vine whip my enemies away." Gardenia who was sipping her drink, nearly choked as she began coughing. "Are you ok?" He said, holding the smile he had.

"Yes, just…drank too fast."

"So like I was saying…" Red began to talk again, noticing Gardenia's eyes drift towards him in confusion. "Vine whip, probably my favorite grass type move…" He noticed her eyes widen a bit, but otherwise gave no hint she knew what he was talking about. "I would just vine whip all my foes, pokemon and human alike. It made a certain sound when it beat against flesh, like a crack, it was music to my ears…" She bit her lower lip as he said this. "Sometimes, it would live a red mark on the skin, a sign of my prowess, it would fade of course, but it was something no rocket girl would ever forget…" His smile at this point was huge. He of course embellished a lot of what he just said, he didn't remember what he particular did to any rocket grunt, male or female, except beating them modestly and causing them run like the cowards that they were.

"Do you wanna come to my room?" She asked, while clearly trying to sound casual, he could see the desperation and arousal in her voice.

* * *

Brendan was good with his hands, evident in the tree houses he built, which looked more like a tree suites. He was a man of the land, evident in his now long black hair and stubble on his face and he often made homes of even caves and he no longer wore his white hoodie. Being the Hoenn League Champion, undefeated in years, he always made time to adventure out and scope the land. However some days, the black haired youth just liked to lounge in the home he built on the outskirts of Victory road, close to Ever Grande city. Lounging however was not the only thing he did on his large tree house, as he kept the best companionship he could, his girlfriend.

Most of his friends didn't like his girlfriend and it was somewhat justified as she was in the past administrator of Team Magma. His father in particular, gym leader Norman, did not approve of her at all. Despite her history, Courtney was a sweet girl that liked to laugh at inappropriate moments and care for pokemon. Having released her Camerupt, she only had her Mightyena with her, no pokeball. She was no longer a registered trainer and in fact spent her days tending to a berry garden she had grown around the tree house and befriended some of the wild pokemon nearby. She barely had any human interaction, except for the occasional supply visit to Ever Grande. She was of the land as well, her love for it having led her to join the well-meaning but ultimately wrong group. The love of the land was also why Brendan fell in love with her.

Currently she sat on the couch, in her underwear, as Brendan slept peacefully on her lap. She was viewing the correspondence she had just received, a reminder for Brendan for the world tournament in one month. She sighed "Ugh, means I have to be with…people." She dreaded some of the social interaction, but perhaps it would be fun. "Speaking of fun…" She thought. She really needed Brendan to wake up…after all, he was good with his hands.

* * *

"What is it with Grass type gym leaders…?" Red asked himself as he exited Gardenia's room, having whipped her with pokemon vines all over her bare ass and back, already having the marks of her previous session. It was mild of course, no breaking skin or drawing blood, still…it was unusual. He finally admitted to himself it was sort of fun, especially with the good plowing he gave her afterwards. He convinced her to stop using her ivysaur like that as she could just find a man, or woman, that was more than willing to tie her up for fun. Safe words go a long way.

His phone suddenly rang, unusual, as not a lot of people know his number. "Hello?"

"Hey." Said a female voice.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah, just wanted to check up to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm in Southern Unova." The pshychic said.

"Doing what?"

"Sort of training…and movies." She said with some embarrassment.

"Wait…" He said, entering his room where Raichu looked at him with an annoyed look. "I'll feed you now buddy…wait, you're at pokestar studios?"

"Yeas…I'm doing a movie right now…you should see the get up they have me in." She said. "I made a new friend here too, Rosa Hino, have you heard of her?" The name rang in his mind instantly.

"Rosa "saved Unova a year ago" Hino? That Rosa?" He asked, as he took some poffins from his pocket, giving it to Raichu.

"Yup, she's an interesting one…Listen, give me the address where you're staying at, I have a package I want to give you." She asked.

"Yeah sure…" He then told her the address of the hotel, a bit suspicious of her. "…now why the hell did pokestar studios offer you, Sabrina, antisocial gym leader of Saffron, a gig?"

Sabrina was silent for a moment and then said "Because I'm tall, dark and pretty."

"Right." Red said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I gotta go, I'll text you. Be on the lookout for the package."

"Wait, who gave you my number?"

"The professor." She said.

"Damn it Oak!"

"Farewell Red, see you in the tournament probably."She said as she hung up with some voices calling her name in the background. He hung up, placing the phone in his pocket. "Why is everything so weird lately."

* * *

The following day, Charizard flew through the nearby desert, Red as Red surveyed the land below. "That looks like a good spot." He said as he pointed towards a small clearing below. Charizard roared in response and dove in, landing skillfully on its limbs. Red and Raichu slid off as he took out a pokeball.

"No sandstorm today, just very extreme sun…" He said, the heat having reached above a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. He would have preferred the sandstorm, as it is better training weather, but he supposed this would do today. He threw the pokeball, summoning an almost serpentine dragon armored in gold and scythes, a Haxorus. The creature roared as it stretched its limbs, and then looked at his trainer and the Charizard. The Haxorus went for Red, putting his dangerous head before him as the red clad trainer pet him. "Heard you did well when I lent you to the police, good job."

Haxorus was a powerhouse of a pokemon, fast and strong, it's a very high tier dragon. Once he used one swords dance and got his outrage going, there was little that could stop him. The only drawback is that outrage would eventually cause him to go in dizzied confused state. But Haxorus was to be used to eliminate a team's last pokemon. Unless the opposing pokemon could survive long enough to land a dragon attack or an ice beam, he was unstoppable.

"Ok Haxorus, let's see a swords da…" However all four of them sensed an approaching presence. Charizard growled, but Haxorus stayed still, but cautious. Soon a girl came riding on a houndoom's back, her fiery red hair and ample chest hidden under a black shirt quite visible.

"Hey, are you Red?" She asked as her houndoom slid and stopped in front of him, patting happily.

"Depends on who's asking." He said, sort of enticed by the woman's beauty.

"The name's Flannery." She said as she dropped down from her houndoom.

"Geez that's a huge houndoom…wait, Flannery the gym leader, granddaughter of Thaddeus Moore?" At that she smiled, the mention of her ex-elite four grandfather lightening her up.

"So the great Red knows me, I'm impressed…I came out here to train, but I didn't expect I'd see the Indigo league champ here…"

"Ex-Inidigo…"

"Regardless, would you give me the honor of battling you? Just a one on one against your legendary Charizard over there." She said pointing to the beast who gave her a confused look.

"He's retired." He said, getting a little annoyed at the woman.

"Denying a Charizard to indulge in his competitive fighting skill is truly degrading, I expected better from you." She said, giving him a noticeable frown. Red's anger, rare as it was, came flushing through him.

"You pretend to know my pokemon's feelings better than I do? Charizard has grown weary after these years, even hitmonchans eventually just want to settle down."

"Then why is your Charizard looking at me with those eyes?" She said as Red looked to see his beast give a look of passion which he hasn't seen in years. He looked back at the man and gave him a nod.

"Because you made him angry, fine, you'll get your battle Flannery." He said. Flannery's smile came back on as she recalled her houndoom and summoned a Blaziken. "A Blaziken? Really? I bet it knows Stone Edge." Flannery didn't respond, but he knew he was right from her reaction. The bird like pokemon began throwing punches in the air, and making sounds to try and intimidate.

Charizard stepped forward, making no noise as Haxorus and Raichu stepped behind Red, watching the match intensely.

"Let's go, Blaziken, Stone Ed…" Flannery said, but Red already had ordered his attack silently as Charizard flapped his wings quickly, releasing an Air Cutter on the half fighting type before he could even unleash his own move. Blaziken was thrown back several feet past Flannery, knocked out, as she was at a loss for words and couldn't quite comprehend what happened.

"Heh, look at that, you still got it boy." He said as he patted Charizard's side. Flannery, still at a loss for words, silently called back her Blaziken. She looked back at Red, unable to form a reply. "You're a good trainer, but you're a gloryhog, and you don't have a grip on yourself. I knew a person like you once." He said, remembering certain things.

"Please…train with me." She said, with pleading eyes. Red, not being able to resist a girl's request like that, rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine…"

Later on after the training session, they hung out in Nimbasa and Red even had a roll with her in his room. It's a good thing the rooms were soundproof, because Flannery was a screamer.

* * *

**A/N: Despite the almost smut this story has, which was really my original intention, I'm preparing this to serve as a backdrop for a world tournament fan fic. **


End file.
